gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Issi
The Weeny Issi is a two-door soft-top convertible in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The design of this car is German in nature and is significantly inspired by the styling of the 2001-2007 Mini Cooper Convertible. Its headlamps, however, resemble those of a Porsche 911 (996). The front fascia resembles that of the Fiat 500, albeit with a different grille design. The tailights are adopted from the Mini Clubman, but also strongly resemble those of a Smart Fortwo, a car known for its tiny size. The front hood may or may not have a stripe. The front fog lamps are also daytime running lamps. The Weeny Issi is one of the smallest civilian cars, with a narrow body, compact wheelbase, short length, and low height, making it very agile and able to fit through tiny spaces. Performance The Issi is powered by an inline-4, boosted by a supercharger (made apparent by the sound of a supercharged whine), similarly to the 2005 Mini Cooper S on which this quirky supermini is based. Though the engine isn't exactly the mightiest of powerhouses (the car is defeated by any form of upwards gradient), the lightweight results in a rather nippy, chuckable little car that will corner superbly (if occasionally, oversteering around low-speed corners) and delivers a European hot hatch grade performance. Such handling characteristics that come with a short-wheelbased FF hatchback are complimented by rather potent brakes, and when performance driving this can make even an exotic coupé feel like a bus in comparison. Its downside, however, are spin-outs due to the Issi's somewhat sensitive steering, especially at high speeds, as well as its weak resistance against high-speed collisions, often resulting its wheels to bend and greatly affecting its handling. The handling and its top speed is the most superior in its class beating the Panto and Blista, although this is not always entirely the case. The acceleration is dominated by its competitor, the Panto. Unfortunately, the Issi suffers from poor durability and crash deformation, and 2-4 head-on collisions may render the engine useless or one of the axles bent. In addition, body panels (such as fenders, quarter panels, and bumpers) tend to detach quite easily during collisions and rollovers. Overview Gallery WeenyIssi1-Front-GTAV.png|Top down (Rear quarter view). WeenyIssi2-Front-GTAV.png|Top up (Rear quarter view). Issi_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. WeenyIssiTracey-Front-GTAV.png|Tracey's yellow Issi. (Rear quarter view). Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $18,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Parked in front of Michael's House in Rockford Hills when Tracey is at home. *Sometimes parked or found in traffic near Del Perro Beach. *Can be found on the parking lot of the 3 Alta Street Tower and the Banner Hotel & Spa in Pillbox Hill. *Driven by hipsters in Mirror Park. *Rarely found near the inn next to Sandy Shores Airfield. Notable owners *Tracey De Santa owns a yellow Issi that is parked in front of her house in Rockford Hills when she is at home. The player can customise Tracey's car, and it will retain these modifications when it respawns. *Hipsters are seen driving these cars in rampage five of Trevor's rampages, similarly as a signature gang/faction car. Trivia *The car's name is a take on the original Mini's designer, Sir Alec Issigonis. *The gauge cluster is from a 2000 Honda Civic Type-R . *The Issi is one of two four-wheeled vehicles (the other being the Panto) which can fit through the front door of Michael's mansion. *''Issi'' also means daddy in Estonian, probably a reference to Michael, since he is the only protagonist shown to have two children, Jimmy and Tracey. *Both Weeny and Issi are similar words meaning small ("teeny weeny" and "itsy bitsy") *A red Issi sits atop each of the two 'Prepare for Take Off' billboard unique stunt jump ramps located on either side of the Sightings Bar & Restaurant at Los Santos International Airport (LSX). However, these cars cannot be entered or damaged. *If the player steal Tracey's Issi as Franklin or Trevor, Michael will text the player ordering them to return it. This will also happen if the player drives a stolen Issi into Michael's driveway. *The default radio station of the Issi is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *When the engine is started up, the fog lamp on the front bumper will light up as a non-seen Daytime Running Lights (DRL). *The fact that the description for the Issi on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com stating that the car only plays pop hits is because the Mini Cooper is mainly purchased by a younger audience, who would likely listen to Pop hits. This is further supported as the default staion is Non Stop Pop FM. *The Issi was originally the smallest car in GTA V and GTA Online, until being surpassed by the Benefactor Panto. *As with all of the De Santa family cars (Michael's Tailgater, Amanda De Santa's Sentinel, and Tracey's Issi), any modifications made at Los Santos Customs such as engine upgrades or resprays will be saved even if the vehicle is destroyed, and if abandoned/destroyed, the car will always respawn at Michael's House with no damage sustained. *The interior appears to have been taken from a Benefactor as one can easily notice the diamond shaped imprint on the steering wheel (only PS3/XB360). *This is one of three backup personal vehicles in GTA V that spawn on the street. The other two are the Sentinel and the Bagger. *Unlike the Panto, the Issi can traverse through shallow waters, such as the Los Santos Storm Drain. See also * Myni, GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 equivalent. * Brit, GTA Advance equivalent. * Manana, Liberty City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles